There are many bicycle racks and other rack systems available which conventionally attach to the bumper of a vehicle. These prior art racks all suffer one major problem. Namely, they make it difficult, if not impossible, to access the rear of the vehicle while the bicycle or equipment is mounted thereon. Thus, it is necessary to remove the equipment from the rack, and then remove the rack from the vehicle before it is possible to enter the rear storage area of the vehicle.
Another problem with prior art racks is in their limited carrying capabilities. Most conventional racks are designed for a single purpose: for carrying (1) bicycles, (2) skies, (3) spare tire, etc. It is therefore necessary for the vehicle owner to purchase a new rack for each specific type of equipment which is desired to be carried.
It is therefore a general object of the present invention to provide an improved equipment rack for a vehicle.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an equipment rack which permits access to the trunk or rear of the vehicle without dismounting the equipment or rack from the vehicle.
A further object is to provide an equipment rack for a vehicle which may be easily connected and disconnected from the vehicle.
Still another object is to provide an equipment rack for a vehicle which is capable of carrying a variety of equipment.
These and other objects of the present invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art.